Beryl Hutchinson (New Earth)
Beryl opted to help mend the broken hero, and with her help, he managed to overcome his addictions. Cyril decided to take his late father's mantle for his own, and made Hutchinson his Squire. Together, they battled the many and varied supervillains of England, and later joined the international Ultramarine Corps. Adventures with the Ultramarines Years later, when the Ultramarines' base of Superbia was taken over, and the Ultramarines (including the Knight) became brainwashed by the combined efforts of Gorilla Grodd and the Sheeda, resulting in Grodd attempting to use the Ultramarines to take over the Earth, Beryl was the only one to escape from Grodd's grip and reached out to Batman, who led the efforts to liberate Superbia from Grodd's control. Following that incident, the Justice League banished the Ultramarines, Beryl included, to the infant universe of Qwewq, believing that the Ultramarines' own recklessness was to blame for Grodd's rampage as Grodd himself. Later, after the Ultramarines had managed to sort out problems in the infant universe, the League allowed them to return to Earth. The Black Glove After the events of Infinite Crisis, Batman went on a soul-searching journey around the world, seeking to rid himself of years' worth of anger and paranoia. As part of his efforts, the Dark Knight sought to reunite the Batmen of All Nations to which Cyril and his father had belonged years earlier. Cyril and Beryl were naturally two of the first to sign on. The group was captured, however, by an organization called the Black Glove, and subjected to a series of death-traps. Knight and Squire survived, and the incident improved the friendship between them and Batman and Robin. Shortly after, The Black Glove attacked Batman and his allies. Robin was able to escape from the danger and he contacted Knight and Squire to ask their help. Squire joined Knight and the Club of Heroes and traveled to Gotham, where they assisted against the Club of Villains and the Black Glove. During the Darkseid's attack on Earth, the Ultramarines aided the heroes against the forces of Darkseid, but the Superbia base fell after sabotage by the Justifiers. Battle for the Cowl Following the death of Batman, Knight and Squire temporarily relocated to Gotham City to help quell the increasing violence. Robin partnered with Squire and together they helped Nightwing battle the street gangs trying to gain control of the city. After this, Knight and Squire worked on a mission for Oracle at Blackgate and later Squire worked with Damian Wayne to rescue Tim Drake from certain death during a struggle in Jason Todd's makeshift batcave. Blackest Knight Batman later arrived in England, where Knight and Squire had since returned. Batman met up with Squire, having already contacted Knight with the idea of locating a Lazarus Pit in England to resurrect Bruce Wayne. Knight, it seemed, was already looking for the pit, but had lost contact with Squire. Squire worked with Batman to track down the pit (Hidden in an old coal mine), dealing with Old King Coal and his cronies (Who were also looking for the pit) along the way. When they finally located the pit, Knight had already submerged Bruce Wayne's corpse in it. Out of the pit emerged what was actually a sophisticated clone of Bruce Wayne, created during Final Crisis. Knight and Squire, along with Batwoman, helped to fend of the monstrosity, which managed to escape. -8 | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * : She has a natural aptitude for several forms of communication, including foreign languages, gestures, and interpretation. She can even read information patterns by touch. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Slingshot | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Squire (comics) | Links = }} Category:Ultramarine Corps members Category:1999 Character Debuts Category:Sidekicks